Mizaru Kikazaru Iwazaru
by Twilight Kitsune
Summary: PostBuu: Goten wakes to find himself mute and his friends similarly disabled. [New chapter up.]
1. Beginnings

AN: Hey, it's me again with the new updated version of Goten, now called Mizaru Kikazaru Iwazaru. If you'd like an explanation of the title, please ask. Anyway, I've been madly writing this story since I came up with a plot and there are still a whole bunch of bugs for me to work out so it could be a while between chapters. Anyway, enjoy the update, I'll try to get some new chapters out soon.

T.K.****

The birds chirped happily outside as Chi chi dumped a steaming pile of scrambled eggs on a plate and set on the table. A glass of OJ, a pile of toast, and some bacon also adorned the well-built table; easily enough food to feed a young sayin's appetite. Chi chi piled the dishes in the sink and turned the water on while squirting some dish soap in the sink. As the water level rose, she waited for her little one to come racing into the kitchen at the smell of food. When he didn't come racing down, Chi chi turned the water off and stepped over to the stairs yelling, "Goten, breakfast!"

When he didn't come racing down the stairs, Chi chi knew something was wrong. He hadn't played that hard at Trunks' house the other day. She pulled off her apron, and threw it over the railing as she marched up the stairs. When she came to Goten's room she opened the door and looked inside. The room was its usual mess with clothes strewn here and there and random toys and prank supplies spread across the floor. Pictures were strewn sideways on the walls and the ceiling fan, which they had recently learned couldn't hold the weight of a six and seven-year-old, hung haphazardly from the ceiling by a few wires. Backed up against the far wall was a little twin bed, also strewn with toys. Sleeping sprawled out on his bed, somehow avoiding the toys, was Goten, deep in the sleep that only young children could manage. Sunlight shown in through the only window, spilling over him and him alone, like something out of the Lion King. It made him seem so much more innocent than the little troublemaker he usually was. Chi chi managed to maneuver her way over to push an unruly strand of hair out of his face while she stared at her little boy, thinking of how fast he'd had to grow up. Majin Buu had taken a fair bit of his childhood away. Often Chi chi would have done anything to let those years of horror drift away to be replaced with peace in Goten's mind. So he would always look as peaceful and innocent as he did then. Reaching down, Chi chi nudged Goten and when he started to stir said, "Goten honey, wake up."

Goten slowly stretched, yawning, before turning over and going back to sleep. Chi chi reached forward and nudged him again. He simply snuggled farther under the covers, not wanting to get up. Chi chi sighed and fell back on her last resort, tickling. Chi chi descended on Goten in a flurry of tickling hands while he came awake and squirmed trying to escape his mother's wrath. He finally gave in opened his mouth to laugh, but as he tried, nothing came out. Chi chi stopped for a moment and watched as Goten calmed down, still silently laughing. It looked almost as though he was laughing too hard to make any sound, he did that sometimes, but Chi chi knew somewhere deep inside that that wasn't it, even before she asked him if he was feeling okay and he couldn't answer. His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out...

Bulma sat typing away at the computer. She'd been working on her project for hours without rest and it was starting to get to her. She pushed her chair back and raised her arms over her head, stretching. According to the little digital clock on the wall it was 2 in the morning. Way past the reasonable bedtime she'd been planning on. _"Well, I should probably try to get some sleep. I can finish this up in the morning."_ and with that thought she wandered like an overtired zombie up to her room and slipped into her nightgown. Just as she was about to climb into bed she heard a large thump come from Trunks' room. "Kami, What has he done this time?" Bulma asked herself as she ran towards Trunks room. She almost lost her footing as she rounded the corner to Trunks' room and just managed to keep herself from tumbling headlong down the stairs. Low on both energy and patience, Bulma pushed the door open, ready for the inevitable disaster inside. The room was a little cleaner than usual, because Trunks had been over to the Son house all week, but other than that, nothing was out of the ordinary. Bulma walked over to the bed where Trunks was curled up, fast asleep. "Are you blowing things up again?" she asked. When she got no answer she reached down and gently ruffled Trunks' hair. He stirred in response, turning away, and snuggling under the blankets. Bulma picked a quilt up off the floor and spread it over Trunks. He snuggled up to it, uncurling a bit under the new warmth. Bulma kissed Trunks on the head and took one last look around his room before walking back towards her own room.


	2. Discoveries

AN: Hey, it's me again, with another re-post. I just wanted to fix the first chapters before I tried to untangle and post the rest of them, so I might get another chapter out soon. I'll try to get it by the end of the week… Anyway, enjoy!

Chi chi ran from room to room trying to find her ever-elusive husband. What a time for Goku to go off training; he'd been dead for most of Goten's life, and now that his youngest son needed him most, Goku had gone missing. Chi chi worked her way into the kitchen in her search for Goku and found a note hanging from the fridge. Why hadn't she seen it before? That was a tough one. It was probably the fact that her son had gone mysteriously mute. Chi chi pulled the note of the fridge and read carefully through Goku's overzealous freehand. Apparently Goku was off training in the mountains with Gohan; what perfect timing.She ran up the stairs to check on Goten again, when she was sure he would be alright for the moment, she reached for the phone to call Bulma, hoping that she'd have an answer.That's when she turned to hear Goten coming down the stairs, she turned and watched him head for the table. He certainly hadn't lost his appetite.

Goten looked so normal, just sitting at the table eating breakfast. To anyone looking in on him, he would seem like a perfectly normal boy, who hadn't eaten in a week. Chi chi walked over and sat down at the table next to him to eat her own breakfast.

"Goten, honey," Chi chi started, as they were finishing breakfast, "are you sure you feel okay?"

Goten nodded.

"You don't have a sore throat or anything?"

He shook his head.

"Did you notice anything weird last night? Anything that might not have happened normally?"

Goten shook his head.

Chi chi just couldn't see what was wrong, He seemed perfectly normal.

"Alright, then lets go to Capsule Corp and have Bulma look at you."

Goten opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it afterward, remembering his current condition. His mood dampened slightly.

"You can play with Trunks after." Chi chi said, guessing that that was what Goten was trying to ask. Goten's face lit up and he looked like his old self again. He followed Chi chi out to their gravity car. _Maybe Bulma will know what's wrong with me. _Goten hoped as he and his mom headed for Capsule Corp.

Bulma thought of various different punishments for Vegeta. She could make him sleep on the couch for a week, but that was too easy. Angrily Bulma ran through other ways to punish Vegeta for blowing up the kitchen robot as she pieced what she could back together. Hearing a yawn, she looked behind her to find Trunks, hair messed and eyes barely open. He shuffled over to the fridge and pulled out the milk, then hunted around for his cereal, and flew up to the cupboard and grabbed a bowl.

"I don't know what to do with your Father, he thinks he can blow up anything that annoys him, I mean look at this robot, and just because it burnt his toast. Trunks could you hand me that wrench over there? I just don't know what'll I do if you inherit his liking for blowing things to bits…'' Bulma ranted. Trunks kept on making his cereal, taking no notice of his mother's rambling.

"Trunks, hand me the wrench." Bulma said.

Trunks continued making his cereal.

"Trunks Briefs, hand me the wrench! What are you, deaf?" Trunks went on with what he was doing not even jumping at Bulma's shouting. Bulma threw her current tool to the ground in rage and stalked over to Trunks, who was standing right next to the wrench she was asking for. She reached out to turn Trunks around and give him a piece of her mind when he turned to put the milk away. Upon seeing his mother he jumped and almost dropped the milk.

"Hi Mom, I didn't know you were in here. What's wrong with the robots, did Dad blow them up again?" he asked.

Bulma was bubbling with rage. Who did he think he was? Ignoring her like that and just pretending that he didn't hear her shouting.

"Go to your room young man, and don't come down until you can behave."

"Mom I can't hear you, what did you day?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!" Bulma yelled, pointing to the stairs and shaking with rage as her face turned beet red.

Trunks could feel her shouting at him, and he could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear her. _What's wrong with me? _

Chi chi walked up to the front door of Capsule Corp, wondering about Goten. Several theories came to mind; her favorite being that it was just a bug going around or something. That's when Chi chi heard the yelling. She looked down at Goten, who looked a bit scared. Bulma was just as scary as Chi chi when she got mad. Chi chi raised a fist and knocked on the door,

"Bulma, I was wondering if I could see you for a minute." Chi chi said loudly to the door, "It's important."

The door opened and Bulma appeared, fuming. Behind her Trunks was staring straight ahead with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a half-carton of milk in the other. A small tremble seemed to be working through his body and tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Chi chi I'm kinda busy at the moment." Bulma said with a sigh.

"It's Goten," Chi chi interrupted, "there's something wrong with him."

Bulma looked down at the little chibi. He looked fine, but she owed Chi chi big time, so reluctantly Bulma stepped back.

"Come on in, I'll deal with Trunks later." She said as she led Goten and Chi chi though Capsule Corp to a little room in the back she used for checkups. Having a PHD, she had decided that it was easier to give her family checkups right at home, than explaining how a 5-yr-old could lift more than most grown men to a doctor.

"Alright, jump up here Goten"

Goten leaped up on the little platform thing and Bulma started examining him.

Trunks stood staring at the spot where his mom had been yelling at him. He was trying to hold back the tears, but they just wouldn't stop. He was incredibly confused, and what scared him the most was that he couldn't hear her yelling. Trunks slowly put the milk back in the fridge and the cereal back in the cupboardAfter he thought about it for a second, it was kind of like living in a movie, after someone hit the mute button He absentmindedly set his soggy cereal on the counter and headed towards the room he had seen his mother take Goten toMaybeGoten was getting checked out for the same reason. If he was, then there was hope for Trunks to get his mother to understand. So Trunks walked slowly toward his mom's office. As he reached for the doorknob the door opened and out came Goten. He closed the door behind him and led Trunks down the hall.

"Goten, what's going on?" Trunks asked. Goten shrugged and started to explain everything that was going on, but when no sound came out he shut his mouth.

"Don't bother, I can't hear anything. Mom was yelling at me a few minutes ago and I couldn't hear her…" Trunks started, but Goten interrupted him by going madly into charades. He pointed to himself and then shook his head, then mouthed some words.

"I don't understand." Said Trunks, "You what?"

Goten repeated the last two motions.

"You no… "

Goten nodded vigorously then repeated the motions again.

"You no speak?"

Goten nodded.

"Why can't you speak?"

Goten shrugged, then turned to look up the hall. Trunks followed his gaze and watched Bulma and Chi chi came out of the office, Chi chi's eyes beat red.

"Goten, I don't know what is wrong with your voice. You are perfectly healthy, but for some reason you voice box just isn't working." Bulma said.

Goten looked over at Trunks. _Would it be the same diagnosis for him? Assuming he survived Bulma's wrath long enough to tell he had mysteriously gone deaf._

"As for you young man, you are going to your room right now." Bulma said. She was still fuming over him ignoring her.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Trunks said.

"I don't want to hear it. You'll be lucky if I don't make you sleep on the couch with…"Bulma started.

"Mom, I can't hear."

Bulma stared at her son for a moment, about to go into another rage when suddenly it clicked. In the kitchen, he hadn't heard her rambling to him, and he hadn't seen her when he came in, so he didn't even know she was there. Suddenly the guilt was pouring in and threatening to overwhelm Bulma. Now she knew how Chi chi must feel. She knelt down and wrapped her son in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried into Trunks shoulder. "I thought you were just acting like your father to spite me or… or..." Trunks wrapped his arms around his mom, he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he had a good idea.

"It's okay Mom, I'll be fine."

Here's to my 3 reviewers.

sk8er girl: Thank you, but I'm sure your story is better than mine, most are.

dream-come-true: Thank you for all the praise!!! I'll try to read your story if I get a chance.

TrunksGal: My very first reviewer!!! Thanks, and here's the next chapter!!!

Alrighty, I'm not that experienced to Dragon Ball Z so I was wondering if you lovely reviewers could answer a few questions.

1) What to they use for transportation vehicles?

2) How old are Trunks and Goten at the end of the Buu Saga?

3) Any suggestions on where to go next?

Thanks for all the help!

T.K.


	3. Wishes

AN: And here's chapter three. It's very long, so if I messed something up GUM or otherwise, please tell me. Enjoy.

"I heard a thump coming from Trunks' room last night. I thought he was planning something, but he was fast asleep when I got to his room." Bulma said, "Did you hear anything weird last night?"

"I don't think so, but it's hard to hear anything over Goku's snoring."

Bulma laughed nervously as she looked at her notes. They'd been at it for quite a while, but hadn't come up with anything that could've caused the chibis problems. And since they couldn't figure out what had caused the deaf and muteness in the boys, there was little chance they would find out how to fix what had happened. All they knew for sure was that a large noise in Trunks' room might have caused the current circumstances. The only other suggestions they'd come up with had to do with sicknesses or mental problems, but those theories had no facts to support them. So far, they were at a dead end.

Trunks flew around focusing on finding Goten's chi, as he kept his eyes peeled for any signs of movement. Goten wasn't usually that good at hiding, but he seemed to have found a good spot for once. He wasn't in the house, or in any of the bushes, or anywhere else Trunks could think of. In fact, if Goten hadn't suddenly shot by and sped across the yard, Trunks might never have found him. Turning, Trunks watched Goten landed in his father's arms, nearly knocking him to the ground, and thought of his own dad. Sometimes he wished his dad was that, well. . . that father-like. Trunks walked a bit closer to watch as Goku eagerly greeted his son.

"Goten! Hey son how have you been?"

Goten of course said nothing, but did look up at his father questioningly.

"Come on Goten don't be mad at me. I didn't take you this morning because Gohan and I left early. I'll take you next time."

Goten shook his head and tried to explain, but of course nothing came out. After running through several different charades in his mind, none of which seemed to work, he looked around for Trunks. Trunks caught his eye and figured out what he wanted.

"Goku-san, what Goten is trying to say is that he can't talk."

"Is this some new type of game?" Goku asked. Before anyone could answer, Gohan flew over from where he'd been talking to his mother and Bulma.

"Dad!" he called, touching down, "there's something wrong with Goten and Trunks!"

"No there isn't. They're just playing a new game, aren't you Goten?" Goku said, looking down at his son, still held in his arms.

Goten shook his head.

Goku looked puzzled.

"Goten, say something." Gohan commanded, moving so he could see his little brother's face more clearly.

Goten mouthed something and Trunks said, "He can't talk."

"And you can't hear, right?" asked Gohan.

Trunks looked puzzled before pointing to his ears and saying, "I can't hear."

"Sorry," Gohan said as he nodded.

Goku, who had looked puzzled through the whole thing asked, "When did all this happen?"

"Bulma said both chibis woke up this way." Gohan answered.

"Well that's weird." Goku said.

"Yeah."

"Goten, Mom said to come in for lunch." Gohan told his brother, "Dad and I are going to go talk with Bulma, okay?"

Goten nodded.

"Okay."

Goku set Goten down and followed Gohan over to where Bulma was sitting while Goten went towards the house.

"Goten, wait!" Trunks yelled coming up behind him. "Where are we going?"

Goten pretended to eat some imaginary food.

"Lunch?"

Goten nodded.

"Good, I'm starved." Trunks said and he and Goten headed in for lunch.

The day went by rather quickly what with everyone as busy as they were. The adults all discussed what was wrong with the chibis and the chibis went about unnoticed, playing around Capsule Corp. The chibis were so quiet that if it weren't for the meeting about them, no one would've known they were there. The adults were just reasoning out using the dragonballs to reverse what had happened when a frantic Krillin and 18 flew down. In 18's arms was little Marron, and she was, for once, not looking where her mother was flying. She was instead clinging to her mother like a lifeline.

As they landed, Krillin went directly to Bulma and asked if she could give little Marron a check-up. Bulma, seeing the panic in Krillin's eyes, quickly led the family into a back room of Capsule Corp. She emerged several minutes later to find all of the Son and Briefs family watching closely, except Vegeta who leaned back against the wall without apparent interest.

"What's wrong?" asked Chi chi.

"Marron has a similar problem to Goten and Trunks."

"What do you mean?" asked Krillin, confused.

"This morning, "Bulma explained, "Goten woke up mute and Trunks woke up deaf, much like Marron woke up blind."

This revelation shocked much of the Z-Senshi, though not everyone showed it. The problem was not only with Goten and Trunks, but with the other little chibi as well.

"You mean the boys…"

"Yes, the boys are mute and deaf." Answered Chi chi before Krillin could finish.

"Do you know what caused it?" asked 18.

"No one is sure, but we're going to try to gather the dragonballs and reverse it." Bulma explained.

"When can we get started?" asked Krillin.

"Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are leaving in a few minutes."

"Can I go too?" asked Krillin

"Sure Krillin!" Goku said. "We'll probably find them twice as fast if you help."

"Let's get started then." Said Krillin, and in minutes the guys were blasting off following the dragon radar.

For the first few days of their absence, Marron clung to her mother relentlessly, refusing to go to anyone else. By the fourth day, however, she was playing carefully with Goten and Trunks who she knew by voice, and touch in Goten's case. The chibis did quite well, all things considered. Goten and Trunks got quite good at charades and between them both they could talk to Marron fairly well. Goten would translate what Marron and Himself said to Trunks and Trunks would translate what he and Goten said to Marron. Marron had been expanding her vocabulary quite quickly through the little experience. She knew words most toddlers didn't know, and soon even surpassed the boys in her vocabulary. By the end of the week, she had gotten so she would play hide and go seek with the boys, since they taught her to sense ki. The three became very close, much to their mothers' excitement, and were almost inseparable. The boys were just teaching Marron how to pull some of their pranks when Goku and gang returned with the dragonballs.

Chi chi, 18, and Bulma had the kids on the lawn as soon as the guys touched down. They wasted no time in summoning the dragon either.

Soon the sky was dark and the main source of light was the large dragon overhead.

"What is it that you wish Son Goku?" asked Shenron, once he was comfortable floating in the sky.

"I wish for the voice of Goten, the hearing of Trunks, and the Sight of Marron to be restored." Goku said loudly to the dragon.

Everyone waited with baited breath for the dragon's reply. He was eyeing the chibis carefully, as though searching for something.

"I cannot grant this wish." said the dragon finally.

"Why not?"

"I do not have the power to turn away the evil controlling their senses. Even if I did, that is three wishes, I can only grant one."

"Do you know of any being that can heal them?"

"I am an eternal dragon, not an oracle. You will have to go somewhere else for your answers."

"Can you grant us one wish?" asked Trunks.

"What wish would that be little one?" asked the dragon, turning with everyone else to stare at the young boy.

Trunks turned to Goten, shivering a bit under all the eyes staring at him. Goten nodded.

"Can you make it so Goten, Marron and I can talk to everyone?"

"I can use six wishes to allow you and the two other little ones to communicate, but nothing more."

Trunks looked confused, as did Goten. Goten certainly couldn't think of a good way to communicate that one.

Goten looked intently at the dragon and thought words out to it as hard as he could, hoping the dragon was telepathic. He was.

"I can hear you little one." The Dragon said, looking to Goten.

_ What do you mean six wishes? _

"You must summon me six times, one for each link, in order for you to learn other ways to communicate."

_ Will we be able to talk like we are doing? _

"Yes."

_ Then I wish it. _

"The wish must be made aloud."

Goten turned to Trunks and motioned for him to ask again.

"Can you make it so Marron, Goten and I can talk?"

The dragon, being helpful for once, simply nodded and Trunks made the wish official.

"I wish that Goten, Marron and I could communicate."

A light glowed around Goten for a minute.

"What I can do is done, I will return in a year." Shenron said before the dragonballs went their separate ways.

No one knew quite what to do. The comforting words that they had told the chibis no longer applied. Marron could no longer be calmed by the words that she would be able to see soon because, frankly, she wasn't. Everyone was extremely confused. What had the dragon done to Goten? What did he mean he'd be back? Trunks looked questioningly at Goten and Goten smiled sheepishly.

"What did you say?" asked Trunks.

I asked if the dragon could let us talk to each other like I can talk to him 

"Did I just hear you in my head?" whispered Trunks.

Goten nodded.

"Can you hear me think?" asked Trunks.

_ No.__ Shenron said it would take six years for us all to be able to talk _

So you can only talk to me?"

Goten nodded.

Luckily, everyone else had been too busy trying to revive Chi chi, and calm the raging Bulma (she was sure the Dragon could help them, he just didn't want to) to notice the chibis' little conversation. 18 came over and set Marron down with them so she could help the others and asked quietly that the boys watched her, before dashing back into the fray.

"Goten will be able to talk to you in a year, okay Marron?" Trunks said comfortingly.

"Okay," said Marron, who was happy that Goten would be able to talk to her. "When will I get to see?" she asked.

"What?" asked Trunks, glad for Goten's translations.

"If Goten can talk, and you can hear, why can't I see?"

_ Marron… _ thought Goten sympathetically.

"Marron, it doesn't work like that." Trunks said, trying to explain.

"Why not?" asked the little one. She knew big words, that was true, but much of her logic was still as simple as a child her age. If Goten could talk to Trunks, and Trunks could hear him, then when would she be able to see him?

"Goten says that the dragon can't fix us, but he can give us "links" so we can talk to each other. I am the only one who can hear Goten. Next year you and I will be the only ones who can hear Goten and the year after that you and I will be able to talk with so no one can hear us. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Marron said, starting to cry. "But why do you get to hear and Goten get to talk when I can't see?"

Goten was so shocked by Marron's reaction, he forgot to relay it to Trunks.

"Goten, what did she say?" asked Trunks.

This caught Marron's attention.

"He can't hear me?" asked Marron.

"No." Trunks relayed.

"You can't talk?" she asked Goten.

"No." relayed Trunks.

Before they could get farther, 18 scooped Marron up to comfort her, now that the mob was calming down a bit. From what she could see it looked like little Marron had just realized that she would never see again. .

"I'm so sorry sweetheart!" she said, hugging her and swaying slightly as she did so.

Marron cried heavily into her mother's shoulder as the events of the day overwhelmed her. Her only comfort was that she wouldn't be alone, Goten and Trunks would be there with her.

AN: To the two reviewers I had:

nikki: Thanks! The answers were appreciated, and the praise was too.

TrunksGal: Once again, thanks for the review! I think you're the only one who reviewed both chapters. The info was great too. Thanks!

Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. 'Till then!

T.K.


	4. The Fever

Chapter 4: The Fever 

Two Years Later…

Marron laughed as the wind blew her hair wildly around her and the swing reached its peak before swinging backward to Trunks, who gave her another push. Goten jumped from his swing, flying through the air to land as far as he could from the swingset.

With a laugh he scratched a line in the dirt and called to Trunks _ Beat that! _

"I will!" said Trunks, giving Marron an extra hard push and getting on the other swing.

Goten ran back and started pushing Marron while Trunks pumped and got the swing going faster and faster. Just as he was about to jump Bulma came out.

"Recess is over you three, come inside." She yelled, heading back in the house.

Goten pulled Marron to a stop and they started towards the house, followed by Trunks. They filed into the kitchen and sat around the table, pulling out their pencils again. Bulma approached with three very suspicious looking papers in her hands. She set the papers with print on them in front of the boys and a Braille version in front of Marron.

"Mom, do we have to?" asked Trunks after he read the heading across the top of the paper that read "Pop Quiz: Label the Continents".

"Yes you do." Bulma said for Goten and Marron's benefit while she nodded to Trunks. "Now get busy."

The three went to work on their quizzes in an uneasy silence. None of them liked pop quizzes, and this one had been particularly unexpected. As they worked, Bulma worked on the computer, typing up their homework so she could print it out in Braille for Marron. For a while the only sound that could be heard was of Bulma's typing and the chibi's pencils scribbling, then the doorbell rang. Goten leapt out of his seat and headed for the door while Trunks looked up confused and Marron cocked her head, listening.

"Oh, no you don't. I'll get it, you work on your quiz." Bulma said, leaping to catch Goten and sit him back in his seat before going to get the door.

She pulled open the door to find Goku standing there with an unconscious Chi chi in his arms.

"She just… collapsed." Goku said, his face looking like that of a little lost child.

Bulma's eyes widened in surprise and she reached forward to feel Chi chi's forehead; she was roasting.

"Bring her into the back, I'll be there in a minute." She said before closing the door and going back inside, leaving Goku to find his way to the back door.

"Finish your quizzes and put them on the counter when you're done." Bulma told the kids as she entered the room, printing out what she had done of the homework for Marron and putting it on the table along with the boys' assignments. "When you're done, work on your homework, I'll be back." She instructed before sweeping quickly out the door.

Goten thought silently to himself for a moment, then set down his paper as though giving up.

_That was weird. _he said.

"What was?" asked Trunks.

_ Bulma said that we should just finish our quizzes and then she gave us time to do our homework. _

"Don't we usually have math next?" asked Marron.

_ Yeah._Goten answered.

"I wonder what's wrong."

Bulma carefully eased a thermometer into Chi chi's ear as she felt her forehead.

"When did this happen?" she asked Goku, who was sitting by the bed holding Chi chi's hand.

"I don't know. I found her on the kitchen floor five minutes ago." He answered, staring at Chi chi's sleeping face.

"Did she say anything about not feeling good earlier?"

"I don't know, I was out training with Vegeta."

Both stayed by Chi cih's side, unmoving until a loud digital "beep" caught their attention. Bulma pulled the thermometer out of Chi chi's ear and read it. Shaking her head, she slid it back into it's cover.

"She has a very high fever." Bulma announced, turning to Goku. "You should take her to the hospital and get her checked out."

"Is that all that's wrong?"

"I don't think so, but I don't have the equipment set up to check the other symptoms." She said.

"Okay, thanks Bulma. Can you watch Goten tonight?"

"Sure. Now get her checked out by a specialist."

"Okay." Goku said, carefully picking up his wife and heading for the back door. Bulma stood and gathered her things. She was worried about her friend, but it was no use wondering, there was nothing she could do but watch the chibis and stay calm. Sliding a clean cover on the thermometer, she slid it into her ear. Keeping it in her ear, she put all her things back where they belonged, using her free hand. Then the beep interrupted her.

"Ninety nine point three." she read, shaking her head and throwing out the disposable cover before filing her thermometer away. She had been feeling tiered lately. Maybe she was just overtired. An early bedtime would probably do the trick.

With that diagnosis, she headed back to the chibis and found them sting around the table, chatting.

"What are you doing?" asked Bulma, annoyed.

"We finished our tests so we thought we'd wait for you." Marron said, sounding far older than a mere kindergartener.

"I told you to do your homework." Bulma said, glaring at them as she picked up the tests and flicked through them.

"But Goten wants to know what's wrong with his mom." Trunks said, catching Bulma's eye.

"What?" asked Bulma, surprised.

"We sensed Goku-san taking Chi chi-san into the back." Marron answered. "We want to know what's wrong."

"Well…" Bulma explained, "Chi chi wasn't feeling very well so Goku brought her over and I checked her out and sent them to the doctor to get her some medicine."

"That's all?" asked Marron.

"Yes, now get out your math books do the next math box."

Trunks and Goten gathered their books reluctantly and helped Marron with hers before settling sown. The three started working and Bulma sat down at the table to relax. She must have been overtired if it had taken that much energy to hand out the tests.

Through the day, Bulma seemed to be on autopilot. She barely remembered putting the kids to bed, or grading their quizzes, or even reading to them from an American storybook they liked called Peter Pan. She had not been feeling well all day, and it couldn't just be lack of sleep that was pulling her down this much. Reluctantly she stumbled into her office and grabbed the oral thermometer, since it was closer than the ear version, and stuck it under her tongue. Finding her way back to the couch seemed like a horrible struggle, and it seemed like forever before a minute had passed. Pulling the little thermometer out, she found she had a temperature of 105 degrees. Her eyes widened, and she knew that she needed to get to a doctor. Struggling to her feet, she stumbled out to the Gravity Room to find Vegeta. She knew she shouldn't drive with a fever that high, seeing as she could hardly walk, and there was no telling how bad her condition really was. After what seemed like an eternity of struggling through a snowstorm in lead-lined boots, Bulma was pushing the button to open the door of the Gravity Room. As the door started to rise, time seemed to slow and the world started spinning. Colors started to blend together and fade into black while the ceiling seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Suddenly she was being held, and she didn't remember being picked up.

As the world started to fade again she said, "Hospital… high temperature… need to go to the …"and all was black.

Goten woke first, to complete silence. The hall was still dark and the tweeting of birds outside was the only sound he could hear aside from Trunks' snoring next door. He lay in bed for several minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet and comforts of his second bedroom for he was still at Capsule Corp. For several minutes he waited for Bulma to come upstairs and wake him, but nothing happened and when eight-o'clock rolled around Goten figured he had the day off. He carefully slid out of bed and crept down to the bathroom where he took a good hot shower and got dressed. Then he headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

As he passed through the living room, he found a familiar figure laying on the couch. Upon closer inspection Goten found his brother sleeping, fully clothed. Puzzled, he looked up at the clock; it was 8:25, Bulma usually woke them up for 7:00. Goten leaned over and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, gently shaking him. He'd learned his lesson last time he'd surprised Gohan awake. It had taken his mom a week to fix the wall.

Gohan grumbled a bit and turned over, mumbling something about Videl and him going to see a movie.

Goten gathered his courage and shook his brother a bit harder.

This time, Gohan actually cracked his eyes open and asked, "What do you want Goten?"

Goten pointed at the clock mounted on the wall and looked down to see his brother snoring again. Wishing he could call his brother's name out Goten shook him again and actually helped him turn towards the clock. Gohan mumbled something about five more minutes. Then the half-hour chime rang.

Gohan looked at the clock and cursed as his eyes widened and he finally understood what his brother was saying. It took mere moments for Gohan to be off the couch and running around the house.

"Thanks Goten," he called over his shoulder, as he threw some papers, a pencil, and a textbook into his backpack. "Bulma and Vegeta went out and I don't know when they'll be back. I'll see you guys after school okay? Keep an eye on Marron for me." Gohan called over his shoulder, sliding into his sneakers and heading out the door.

Goten just stood for a moment digesting his brother's fastest ever clocked time for getting ready and the strange events of the morning. Something didn't feel right and it seemed to be staring him in the face, he just couldn't see it.

He thought about it as he dug out a bowl and spoon, some cereal and milk. Just as he was about to pour the milk over his frosted flakes a worried call disturbed his thoughts.

"Trunks! Goten! Bulma-san! Where are you?" called Marron from her room.

Goten sighed as he searched for a towel to wipe up the spilt milk and answered, _ I'm eating breakfast Marron. Do you need something? _

"No, thank you Goten, I'll be down." Came the answer and in a few minutes Marron came downstairs dressed in a fuzzy blue T-shirt that reached down to her knees. It was her favorite.

"Where is everybody?" she asked, rubbing her haunting white eyes.

_ Bulma and Vegeta went out and Gohan went to school. It's just us and Trunks today. _

"Gohan was here?"

_ Yeah.__ He spent the night on the couch. _

_"Why?"_

_All he said was that Bulma and Vegeta went somewhere. _

"So we don't have school today?"

_ Nope._

"Yay! A day off! I'm going back to bed. Aren't you?" Marron asked.

_ No, I think I'll enjoy the quiet. Good night. _

"G'night."

Marron carefully walked back to the stairs and guided herself up the railing. She could find her way around Capsule Corp. very well, almost better than she could her own home. It just took practice, and a bit of ki sensing As she settled in Goten curled up in his favorite overstuffed chair with a good book. It was one of his favorite stories about a pirate named Westly and an evil prince named Humperdink and several other characters that with equally amusing names like Miracle Max and Buttercup and the R.O.U.S.'s.

A few hours later when the cereal was settled at the bottom of everyone's stomachs and the milk was long gone, Vegeta came home. He was wearing his training clothes from the night before and almost seemed to be tiered, or worried. Vegeta could hide most weakness of any kind, from mental to physical, but this particular problem really seemed to be bothering him. His prescence in the room seemed somewhat less than usual. In other words, where normal people would usually cower in fear of the sayin prince, they would only whimper in fear. Not that much of a change for most, but the chibis, especially Trunks, really noticed it.

"Brats, we're going to the hospital, pack clothes for the night." He commanded as he started up the stairs towards his and Bulma's room.

No one dared anger Vegeta, especially in the condition he was in. So, in less than five minutes, everyone was standing in the kitchen with a full suitcase. Vegeta led them outside without a word and took off. Trunks ended up carrying both his and Goten's suitcases while Goten guided Marron. Marron could fly a little, but she wasn't that good at sensing ki yet, so she had trouble finding her way. Vegeta went along at his normal speed; too fast. Trunks could keep up, but barely. That left Goten and Marron struggling to stay within sight of the others while keeping high enough that they wouldn't be seen. When they finally got to the hospital, Vegeta was cornered by a doctor who was demanding he be checked out. Vegeta would have brushed him off, if it hadn't been for Bulma being wheeled by and ordering him to do as the doctor said.

The kids followed Bulma into her room and set their stuff against the perfectly sterile walls where the smell of cleaners was the strongest. The whole room looked like and smelled like it was constantly being dipped in sterilizer. Everything was bleached so white that it actually caused a glare and the walls seemed to resemble those of an insane asylum. Bulma was very weak, and before the chibis couldn't even get a good look at her, the nurse rushed them out the door so she could rest.

Another nurse passing by saw the three little chibis standing forlornly out in the hallway and stopped.

Kneeling down she asked quietly, "Do you have any other relatives you know that you can stay with?"

"Goten's mom is here somewhere." Answered Marron, nervously tightening her grip on Goten's arm.

"What's Goten's mom's name?" asked the nurse sweetly.

"Chi chi" Marron answered, her foot scuffing shyly along the floor.

"What's Chi chi's last name?"

"Son."

"Alright, how about I help you find this Chi chi?" asked the nurse standing and ushering the chibis down the hall to the front desk.

"Are you all brother and sister?" she asked.

"No." Marron said. "Bulma-san is Trunks' mom, Chi chi-san is Goten's mom, and my momma isn't here."

"Thank you sweetheart." Said the nurse. She turned to the computer for a minute and started typing and clicking away. Before long she asked, Do your friends talk?"

"Goten can't talk, and Trunks doesn't like to talk."

"What do you mean Goten can't talk?" asked the nurse, digging around for a piece of paper.

"He can't talk. Momma calls it 'mute'." Marron answered.

The nurse's eyes widened as she scribbled something on the paper. When she was done, she examined Marron more closely. The sunglasses hadn't seemed like anything important when she'd first met the kids. It was sunny outside after all. Then it hit the young nurse with all the subtlety of a bus; the little girl was blind.

"Sweetheart," asked the nurse nervously, "Can you see?"

"No." Marron said.

"You poor thing." The nurse said, suddenly pitying the children all the more. What with sick parents, disabilities, and no one to look after them, it was just horrible.

"Why don't you three come down into Son-san's room and I'll bring you something to eat?" she asked, coming out from behind her desk to stand beside them.

Goten smiled at this and a moment later, so did Trunks.

"Sounds good." Said Marron, knowing the boys were probably hungry.

"Alrighty, come this way." She said as she led them down the hall through endless corridors lined with gurneys, trays, medical equipment, and people. Soon they arrived at room 104 and the nurse stepped forward to open the door. Trunks took Marron's arm and let Goten go in first, knowing that he'd want to see his mother without having to worry about Marron.

The found Chi chi awake in bed, surrounded with what seemed like hundreds of machines. A fine film of sweat seemed to have formed over her body from the fever, and she almost seemed to be shivering. When she saw little Goten coming up to her bedside she smiled and reached a shaking hand out for his. He reached forward and grabbed her hand as though afraid she was going to fade away unless he held on to her.

"Do you want us to leave you with your boy Son-san?" asked the nurse, placing a hand on Marron and Trunks' shoulders.

"If you please…" Chi chi said, her voice with a harsh sound to it. The nurse swept Trunks and Marron away and left Goten with Chi chi, closing the door silently behind her.


	5. Death

Mizaru Kikazaru Iwazaru Chapter 5: Chi chi's Death 

Goten stood at his mother's bed, holding her hand. Two trails of tears made their way down his cheeks, so he kept out of his mother's main line of vision. He could feel how weak she was with every breath she struggled to take and every tremor that ran through her hand. He knew somewhere deep inside that she wasn't going to make it, but he refused to accept it. There was no way she could die! His dad wasn't even there, and Gohan hadn't come yet, even though they'd called him. She wouldn't die unless they were there; she was just too stubborn.

"Goten," She rasped, pulling him closer with a surprising strength, " love you and I want you to take care of your brother and baka father for me…"

Goten shook his head, the tears coming faster. _ No Mom! No! You can't die, you just can't! _

"I want you to… do good in your studies… and be a good boy while I'm gone…"Chi chi rasped, her breath becoming harder and harder to catch.

Goten nodded, pulling Chi chi's hand up to his face so she could feel it.

"Make me… proud…" She rasped, the wheezing in her voice getting worse as a rattling that Goten hadn't really heard before got louder.

"I wish… I could… hear you… just one… last time."

She brought her other hand up and pressed it, shaking, to Goten's face. As she did so, she pulled Goten up onto the bed where she could see him.

"No tears… Chi chi said. One last rasping, rattling breath broke free from her chest as she brought Goten's head down and kissed his forehead, whispering, "I love you." Then the rattling was gone, and Goten was along in the sterilized, white room.

Sitting in the cafeteria with the nice nurse, whose name was Honda, Trunks and Marron were enjoying themselves. Honda-san had turned out to be an amazing storyteller, and was a fast writer, so Trunks could understand her too. Cafeteria food wasn't bad at the hospital, as Trunks had soon found, and it was free! The Lunch ladies had been shocked at how much the little demi-sayin could eat, and were even more amazed when he actually liked their food. In fact, the whole cafeteria seemed to be having a great time with the chibis and their antics, not to mention Honda-san's stories. In fact, Honda-san's Hobbit story had just gotten to the interesting part when stuff started to go wrong.

Both Marron and Trunks suddenly sat bolt upright as though shocked, and Trunks spoke for the first time, asking to go check on Goten.

Honda agreed, much to her audience's dismay, and led the children back to room 104. Opening the door she let out a scream of her own at the sight of Goten, collapsed beside his mother, clutching her hand. His mouth was open in a soundless scream, and he seemed to be unaware of the others.

Trunks ran forward and grabbed onto Goten shouting, "Goten, Goten talk to me!"

Marron reached forward, shocked at Trunks suddenly leaving her side. "Trunks, where are you?" she asked, "I can't feel Chi chi anymore! Trunks!"

Trunks, unable to hear her, continued to try to get Goten's attention in various ways, from talking to him to shaking him. Nothing helped, and Trunks had no idea what to do next. Honda-san reached down to comfort Marron as Trunks continued his attempt to get Goten's attention.

Someone in the hall yelled, "You can't go in there!" and Marron and Honda-san turned towards the door.

Gohan appeared in the doorway, panting, and started into the room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here? You can't be in here!" said Honda, stalking forward to stop him while Marron stumbled forward, found Trunks, and turned his attention to the door.

Trunks called urgently, "Gohan!"

Honda turned and was almost run over as Gohan pushed past her to his little brother. He picked Goten up, and held him close, tears streaming quietly down his face. Doctors started coming in and trying to revive Chi chi, but they couldn't get her heart beating. Honda ushered the kids out of the room and down the hall back to Bulma's room where Bulma was sleeping soundly, and never even budged as they entered the room. Gohan sat on the edge of the empty bed with Goten and Trunks pulled a chair up next to his mother and sat there with Marron beside him, clutching on for dear life. Honda just stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do next. A doctor came in several minutes later and told them officially that Chi chi had died. He also ordered Honda to get a hold of a relative and get the kids out of the hospital. Marron gave Honda her parents phone number and Honda went to call. Everyone sat in silence, even Goten who had fallen asleep.

"I could take you guys back to Capsule Corp." Gohan said, breaking the silence and focusing on something else that didn't hurt so bad.

"No one's there." Said Marron, " Vegeta-san brought us here to visit Bulma, and the doctors made him stay."

"We could go back to my house." He suggested.

"Only if Momma isn't home." Marron said.

"Okay."

Moments later Honda came back with the news that no one had answered at Marron's house. She asked for another home number, but Gohan said he could take them to his and Goten's house to stay and he would skip school for a few days. Honda reluctantly agreed and helped them get their stuff outside where they started for a hover vehicle and when Honda wasn't watching, they flew home.

I'd share a smile but I'm too weak,

I'd share with you could I only speak,

Just how much this hurts me…

- AFI

Gohan fixed everyone dinner while Goten slept, and called Krillin a few times as well. He tried to call other Z-Senshi as well, but couldn't get a hold of them. He decided it would be best to go up to the lookout and ask around up there, but he didn't want to leave Goten home alone, or wake him up, so he waited. Gohan played several board games with Trunks and Marron, and even read to them for a while before he got sick of it and turned on the TV. What he saw was the news, and it was very bad news indeed.

"The Epidemic currently known only as the fever is still running loose over the globe. No one who has contracted this disease has survived it, which has left many children, the only ones immune to it, homeless. Shelters are being put up, but those who are running the shelters are dying just as fast as they can be hired, forcing children all over the globe out into the streets. A theory sent out by Professor Sullivan of New York City putting the blame on the children has called up many riots in the cities and killed hundreds...

Gohan looked at it, shocked. Apparently, people were dying from exposure to children, which was definitely something new. He turned to see Marron openmouthed at what she had heard. It had not said the true extent of the damage, but it had given a pretty good idea. Just then, interrupting Marron's thoughts Goten walked quietly around the corner from where he had been listening. Gohan quickly got up and announce that they were going to Kami's lookout to get the real news on what was going on.

Up on Kami's lookout they found Dende up to his pointy green ears in work. He was trying to find a way to cure all of the infected before the epidemic could kill them. He hardly noticed the kids, but Piccolo was there to greet them.

"Piccolo, what's going on?" asked Gohan.

"It's a long story kid." He said.

"We've got a while."

"It turns out that a dark energy was released on the world. Deep in an unnamed temple a statue stood as the seal to keep this evil in check, but it has been stolen and hidden. The darkness has since been let loose around the earth killing all of the adults, but leaving the kids untouched."

"But how do we stop it?"

"Goku was sent to put a stop to it, if he lives long enough."

"What do you mean?" Asked Gohan.

"Goku's sayian blood will hold off the disease for a while, and staying away from the general population will too."

"So I have longer than most too?"

"Yes, though you have less sayian blood in you, if you stay up here you should be okay for a while."

"Alright. Where's Dad now?"

"Looking in the temple for anything that might help."

"I want to go after him, but… Can you look after the chibis? I don't want them to be alone right now, especially after seeing Chi chi die…"

"Sure kid." Piccolo answered before giving Gohan directions to the temple.

Gohan went over to the chibis and told them they were going to stay on the lookout until he got back from finding the cure. Last of all he turned to Goten, who hadn't made any attempt to communicate since the incident.

"Goten, I'll be back soon okay? I'll bring Dad with me and we can use the cure on Mom okay?"

Goten did nothing but stare at his brother.

Gohan hugged his brother goodbye and flew off, feeling horrible about it, but knowing he had to do something.

Trunks looked at Goten, who stood motionless staring at nothing, and asked, "What's wrong Goten?"

Goten looked at him, but said nothing.

"Come on Goten, say something!" Trunks said, worried about his friend.

"Please Goten," said Marron, "I can't take it if you're silent again." She reached out and took his hand to make sure he was there, as she had before she could hear him.

Goten didn't talk, he just wandered silently to the room Gohan had decided would be his. Once there he grabbed some toiletries, took a shower, and then went out to train. Before long Piccolo was out working with him and teaching him several new styles to work on, which Goten worked on relentlessly. Through the day he did nothing but train, until he collapsed from exhaustion. Piccolo put him to bed and sat outside to meditate. All the while Marron and Trunks sat in Marron's room discussing ways to get Goten to speak to them again. Nothing came to them that night so they both went to bed and decided to start new in the morning. The next day Trunks went out with Goten in the morning and trained with him, Marron joined them later, and Piccolo was impressed by the power the little threesome held. After a few months of training they were actually proving a challenge to fight weighted down. No word came back from Gohan and Goku, and Goten still refused to communicate, until, that is, one extra hard training day when he came up with an idea. Why not ask the dragon to let them put off their wish for another year in order to freeze all the adults on the planet so they wouldn't die until a solution could be found.

Going to Trunks after that training session, Goten made his suggestion, and Trunks agreed, glad to hear his friend's "voice" again. They went to Piccolo that night and gave him the idea. He liked the plan, but he asked that they train with him for a full day in the room of Spirit and Time before freezing everyone. Everyone agreed and entered the Room, working as hard as they could to learn to fight. Goten slowly started talking to Marron and Trunks again, before quietly allowing Piccolo to hear his thoughts as well, since Piccolo was strong enough as a psychic to hear Goten's thoughts. As their time in the room of spirit and time came to an end, Piccolo started teaching them basic survival such as cooking, scavenging for food, whatever they needed to survive.

Leaving the room, Marron flew unaided alongside Goten and Trunks to find the dragonballs while Piccolo went and checked on Dende.

"How bad is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Since last month over half the population of Earth had died. The remaining few won't last much longer."

"What about Goku and the kid?"

"Goku is still okay, but Gohan has been fighting the fever."

"You know about the request with the dragonballs?"

"Yes."

"Are you susceptible to the sickness?"

"No, I will be able to keep an eye on Earth for now."

"Good." Piccolo said, going off to meditate for his last few conscious minutes.

**AN: And there is the latest chapter. Thanks for reading. **

** - T.K.**


End file.
